1. Field
Devices and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible device and operating methods thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible device which changes form using a plurality of piezoelectric substances and operating methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancement in the electronic technology has enabled development of various types of electronic devices. Conventional display devices are widely used, such as televisions, personal computers, laptop computers, tablets, mobile phones, and MP3 players.
To meet customer's desires for new devices, a ‘next-generation display device’ is being developed.
One example of the next-generation display device is a flexible display device. The ‘flexible display device’ refers to a display device configured to change its form.
The flexible display device may change form in response to a user's force exerted thereon.
Accordingly, a flexible device structure and operation method thereof are necessary to meet the user's various desires.